


The Forest Fricking Fic

by huskychao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, nontraditional lube, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huskychao/pseuds/huskychao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes off to take a crap in the forest. Eren thinks this is the perfect time to scope out some booty and maybe get a little kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forest Fricking Fic

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends requested Eren/Levi, and I delivered.

Eren Jaeger cursed under his breath. It was almost twilight, and he and Corporal Levi were nowhere near their destination. They were supposed to head to Karanes District with a group, but someone suddenly needed to see the Corporal, and Eren was ordered to stay behind with him.

As the minutes passed by, Eren became steadily more aware of how heavy the silence was. And how fast the sexual tension was growing, even if it was all in his own mind. He felt like he needed to dispel the awkwardness between them.

“It’s getting kind of dark out,” he blurted.

“Ah,” Levi mumbled. Eren was afraid he just made things worse with his comment and cursed his stupidity, but Levi continued, “Maybe we should stop for the night.”

“That’s a good idea, Corporal!” Eren responded, slightly smiling in relief.

“We’ll take a rest near that forest over there,” Levi ordered.

“Yes, Corporal.”

Together, they rode to the forest, and dismounted when they came to the edge. Eren had to stretch out his numb legs and buttocks, but Levi had no such problem to take care of.

He must have buns of steel, Eren thought, staring at the Corporal’s rear end. Levi soon turned around, and Eren averted his gaze quickly in fear of being caught.

“I need to take a shit,” Levi announced, seeming to ignore how suspicious Eren looked. “Wait here for me.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren responded as Levi strolled into the woods.

He wanted to wait for him like a proper subordinate. But his dirty teenage mind was filled to the brim with dirty teenage thoughts. Surely the Corporal wouldn’t mind he came to take a peek. Especially if Eren were to make up for it by giving him a sexual treat. Yeah, Levi would totally be okay with that, wouldn’t he?

Eren decided to follow through on these thoughts without much hesitation.

The curious boy entered the woods and tried to be as quiet as he could, tracking Levi down by following the sounds of a man trying to push out a turd. The grunts got steadily louder until Eren spotted his target, squatting and holding onto a tree for balance support.

To be honest, he was slightly turned on by the sight. Sure, there was poop coming out of that butt, but it was a fabulous butt nonetheless. With a gulp and a slight blush, he decided to leave his hiding spot.

“Levi,” he called, awkwardly trotting towards his fellow soldier.

Levi quickly stood upright and turned away. “I thought I told you to wait outside the forest,” he said, slightly angrily.

“Well,” Eren faltered. Once he thought about it, there was no way he could tell Levi what he was really thinking. No. I’ll tell him everything that’s on my mind, he decided, then continued, “I wanted to see your naked body, sir.”

Levi paused.

Shit, I can’t let him get angry at me! Eren thought. Frantically, he crossed over to Levi, turned him around, and planted a kiss on his lips. Surprisingly, he felt Levi kiss back.

Soon, he felt the shorter man’s arms slide up his body and rest upon his back. Eren took this as an invitation to grab his bare bottom. Levi gasped a little against Eren’s mouth. In return, Eren gave his round cheeks a small squeeze.

“Wait,” Levi started, pushing Eren away. “Not here.”

“Why not?” Eren asked, confused.

“Eren, look around you. This is a forest. It would be dirty and uncomfortable.”

Eren continued to stare dumbly. “We can… clear a space on the ground.”

“I don’t think you understand--” Levi’s sentence was disregarded by the boy, who crouched to the forest floor and began to brush away the leaves and sticks.

Once he had cleared away most of the debris, he looked into Levi’s eyes and held out his hand expectantly. Levi rolled his eyes as if to say “Might as well humor the kid for a while,” and got down to his knees.

Once he was down, Eren slid out of his shirt and resumed his attack on Levi’s lips. It wasn’t long before he had Levi laying naked on the ground.

When Eren pulled away to shimmy out of his pants, though, Levi exclaimed, “No! Not here!” Eren continued to remove his trousers. “This is ridiculous! We don’t even have any lube!”

“It’ll be okay,” Eren assured. “You just took a dump, right? The leftover poop in there should be enough….”

“Eren, nooOAAHAUAUGHGHGHHH!!!” Levi was interrupted by Eren’s dick shoving hard and dry into his anus. The leftover poop wasn’t enough.

“I-I’m sorry, Levi!” Eren pulled back, hectically grabbed a fistful of mud, and began slathering his member with it.

“Eren Jaeger, you are not doing what I think you’re doing,” Levi’s voice sounded a little desperate.

“It will be a lot better this way,” Eren replied, grabbing onto Levi’s legs with his grimy hands and stuffing his dick back into his butt.

It went in a lot smoother this time, accompanied by a disgusting squelching noise. As Eren moaned, Levi groaned. There was no way in any universe that this could be remotely sanitary.

Plus, Eren’s sex skills were primitive at best. They consisted only of moving back and forth inside Levi’s hole, and making a strange panting noise, much like an overtired dog. Still, Levi couldn’t help but feel pleasured by his actions. His naivete was kind of endearing, and he was rubbing against his prostate in all the right ways.

Thus, Levi was caught between two states of mind. Absolute disgust and absolute euphoria. Finally, he decided to succumb to the euphoria and worry about his dirt-coated arsehole later.

Levi reached for Eren’s head and pulled him down to meet his lips. He slowly migrated from his mouth to his jawbone to his neck.

All the while, Eren kept moaning, “Corporal… Corporal… C-C-Corporal….” Then, with one last, long shout of Levi’s title, he came inside the already filthy anal passage and collapsed.

Then, with Eren laying there like a lame duck, Levi reached down to jerk himself off until he reached orgasm as well.

The two laid there for a while, panting, and coated in sweat, muck, and semen.

A mosquito landed on Levi’s hot flesh and began to feast. Eren smacked it, leaving a squashed corpse upon Levi’s shoulder. Add blood to the list of disgusting fluids.

“Well, that’s something I wish to never experience again,” Levi declared, pushing Eren off his chest and getting to his feet.

“Was I that bad?” Eren asked, afraid.

“You still have a lot to learn. And I wouldn’t mind letting you learn from me again next time. But never again in a god awful forest like this one.”

As Levi cleaned out his pooper with a fresh cloth, Eren could only feel glad.


End file.
